the_fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Knight
}} The Knight (騎士 Za Naito) is a Holder Type Magic and style of Requip Magic used by . Description This Magic allows the user to store weapons and armors in pocket dimensions and summon them during battle, which gives her a high level of flexibility in combat. Erza, stated that there was a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store; as a result, she leaves some of her armors in her room in . Armors Erza's Armors (ハートクロス 鎧, Hāto Kurosu no Yoroi): Made by the popular fashion brand Heart Kreuz specifically for her, this is Erza's casual armor, which she is mostly seen wearing. This armor sports a breastplate now composed of a single piece of metal, decorated by curved lines and by a deformed version of Heart Kreuz's mark, with the cross' right arm extending to the right part of Erza's chest, and the added mark of Fairy Tail located under the cross itself, which is now lacking the brand's name. (天輪の鎧 Tenrin no Yoroi): Plated armor covers her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and she wears a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are uncovered, and she has large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece *'Flight': While wearing this armor, Erza seemingly gains the ability to fly for short distances. *'Sword Requipping': Erza is able to summon a large amount of swords (roughly more than 200), and launch weapons at her opponent(s) in a variety of different ways. The armor is meant to be used for facing multiple opponents. *' ' (天輪・繚乱の剣 Tenrin: Ryōran no Ken, lit. Heavens Wheel: Profusion of Swords): Erza will requip a mass amount of swords, and then charge at her opponent and slice him or her with two of her swords.Then she will fly past her enemy and send the swords she requipped into the enemy at the same time. *' ' (天輪・丸連ソード, Tenrin: Sākururen Sōdo): Erza requips swords and has them circle around her by utilizing the commnad, "Dance, My Blades". The swords then begin spinning rapidly around Erza and she sends them flying towards her opponent(s) in a disc formation at first and upon impact the swords separate and fly in different directions dealing great damage. *' ' (三位弾, Saimitama): While in her Heavens Wheel Armor, Erza slashes the opponent in a delta formation. *' ' (五芒星の剣 ペンタグラムソード, Pentaguramu Sōdo):While using the Heaven's Wheel Armor, the user slashes the swords in the shape of a pentagram to attack the target. (黒羽の鎧 Kureha no Yoroi): This armor is black with silver trimming that has silver crosses is several places. It has a revealing silver-edged breastplate and plates flanking her hips that reach down to her waistguard. The waistguard leaves the front of Erza’s body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark indument. She has large plates guarding her legs. She has two wings that have black metal "arms" acting as the wings' leading structure, but the parts used to fly are composed of a membrane-like material. Erza's hair is tied in a ponytail. *'Flight': This armor seems to grant Erza the ability to fly around for short distances. *'Increased Offense': This armor increases Erza's offensive capabilities, and she uses it in conjunction with any number of weapons to deal her enemy great damage. *' ' (黒羽・月閃, Kureha : Gessen): Erza rushes past her target, slashing them in a cross pattern. (炎帝の鎧 Entei no Yoroi): This armor is dark red predominantly, but also sports orange and black parts, with the first ones being shaped like flames and the second resembling dragon’s limbs. It’s basically made up of three different parts: the revealing breastplate with dragon like wings attached to it, the orange gauntlets and the dragon claw shaped greaves. Erza’s hair is tied into a pair of high, long pigtails. *'Flame Resistance': This armor lowers the destructive power of flame attacks by 50%. *'Fire Magic': This armor grants Erza the ability to shoot fire. :*' ': While in the , Erza collects flames around the sword and then attacks attacks the target. (巨人の鎧 Kyojin no Yoroi): This is a large, furry, golden colored armor with that sports a large cross on the breastplate. The armor is completed by a headgear with the appearance of a pair of large metal ears. The armor works great in combination with the Evil Crushing Spear, a long and elaborated polearm sporting a cross just like the one on the armor. *'Enhanced Strength': This armor increases Erza's strength in the form of her throwing power. It was first used when Erza threw her spear at the "moon" above Galuna Island. (金剛の鎧 Kongō no Yoroi): The Adamantine Armor is a large, blue and navy colored armor. The breastplate is composed of different plates joined together, with four, prominent tube-like ornaments on the front, right above her breasts, below the high armored collar. The shoulder pads are very large and sport prominent plates shaped like spikes, protruding from a far darker part which composes the base of the structure. The armor is completed by a helmet which covers the top and the sides of Erza’s face, leaving the back part of her head exposed, and sporting prominent spikes jutting outwards. *'Immense Defense': This armor is the ultimate, high-level defensive stance. While wearing it, Erza is able to withstand the Magic beam fired by the Phantom Lord's Jupiter Cannon, despite her receiving injuries and the armor breaking in the process. *'Magic Barrier': The armor features two shields on the arms, which can be brought together to generate a large Magical barrier. *'Flight': While wearing this armor, Erza gains the ability to fly for short distances. (煉獄の鎧 Rengoku no Yoroi): The Purgatory is a black armor that is covered in spikes. When using this armor, Erza’s hair becomes styled in very prominent spikes pointing outwards in every direction, with her right eye being covered by it and a devilish shadow obscuring the upper part of her face. This is one of Erza's most powerful armors, before her fight with she claimed that "None had seen the armor and lived to tell the tale." ''Its true power is not seen, however, as it was destroyed almost instantly by Ikaruga. ' ' (雷帝の鎧 ''Raitei no Yoroi): This armor is golden and light bluish in color.The breastplate is decorated by golden trimmings, and has thin plates going up to surround Erza’s neck. When using this armor, Erza’s head gets adorned by a band with two ribbons on it, and her hair gets styled in a long braid. Also, the armor’s weapon is a long spear, with a very large blade and a decorated circle resembling a shield attaching it to the shaft, which is adorned by a large ribbon. *'Lighting Resistance:' This is an armor that lowers the attack damage of all lightning attacks aimed at the wearer. It was enough to withstand an attack by , a skilled user of Lightning Magic, without Erza receiving any injuries herself. *'Lightning Magic': This armor grants Erza the ability to attack her foes with lightning. :*' ': Erza fires a blue beam of lightning towards her opponent from the tip of the armor’s spear. :*' ': Similar to Lightning Beam, but with several attacks being fired at the same time from the Magic Seal formed on the spear’s tip. (飛翔の鎧 Hishō no Yoroi): This armor has features very few armored parts. It is cheetah printed, and the outfit has a large collar around Erza’s neck and a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, both made of bushy fur, plus a pair of large cheetah’s ears adorning both sides of Erza’s head. When wearing this armor, Erza is equipped with a pair of short swords with elaborate handguards similar to a rapier's, shaped like rose's thorns. *'Immense Speed': This armor increases Erza's speed dramatically, to the point where she could match 's speed while the latter was using . She was also able to keep up with despite being under the effects of his Slowing Magic. (悠遠の衣 Yūen no Koromo): This armor is like a purple, revealing kimono. It consists of a short sleeveless tunic decorated by many flower motifs, with a revealing cleavage and revealing opening on the sides, exposing much of Erza’s chest, held closed by both a large, dark obi, which has a thin red rope tied around it and sports a wide closing ribbon on the back, and by a lighter, smaller white belt, which are both wrapped around a pink, flower-patterned cloth circling Erza’s waist on the back and the sides. *'Elastic Properties': This armor is elasticated, something which prevented ’s Reflector Magic from securely binging Erza or strangling her using it. (明星の鎧 Myōjō no Yoroi): This armor, which seems to be mainly composed of a leather-like material, sports many feather-shaped decorations, including the short cape, the pauldrons protruding from under it, and the cloth circling Erza’s waist, held up by a simple belt on the front. She dons a one piece suit revealing her legs, whose upper part is covered by fishnet leggings, and with high-heeled armored greaves with large knee guards covering her calves. Her arms are heavily armored as well. In this outfit, Erza’s hair is styled in tangled buns on top of her head, and she’s armed with a pair of simple swords with cross-shaped handguards, getting larger near the edges, and blades which seem to lack the standard cutting edges. *' ' (光子の剣 Kōshi no Ken): By pointing the twin swords towards her opponent, Erza is capable of releasing a large blast from them. (妖精の鎧 Yōsei no Yoroi): The strongest armor as declared by her counterpart . This armor has the name of her guild to symbolize her pride of being a member of Fairy Tail. It’s a pink armor with a simple breastplate joined to the collar. The armor has many wing shaped decorations. The armor’s weapons of choice are a pair of identical swords, sporting large and decorated handguards reminiscent each of a pair of wings, and with the blades protruding near the hilts to house additional decorative motifs. *' ': Erza charges her swords with energy and hits the target with a powerful lunge. This attack was strong enough to break Knightwalker's strongest spear, , shattering an entire island in the process. (Unnamed) (海王の鎧 Kaiō no Yoroi): This armor is green in color with bluish parts. The breastplate, which barely covers Erza’s breast, leaving her belly and her back visible, somehow resembles seaweed, and has some thin chains hanging from it over Erza’s exposed parts, with a pair siding her breasts and another the belly; a fifth chain is visible around her neck, which is guarded by the large collar. The armor is completed by a headgear, with a large metal part covering her forehead, bearing a whirl-shaped wave on it, and large fin-shaped protrusions siding her head. The armor comes equipped with a long sword which seems to be made of crystal, with many small crystals jutting out in every direction from the handguard. *'Water Resistance': According to , this armor nullifies water attacks. It has been shown to be able to withstand 's water attacks. *'Water Magic': This armor allows Erza to charge her sword with water and release powerful whirlpools against her opponent. :*' ': While in the Sea Empress Armor, the user charges the blade of the sword with water and then attacks the target with water. (誘惑の鎧 Yūwaku no Yoroi): Erza’s most revealing armor, which is more like an extremely daring maid outfit. It’s composed of a long light apron, tied behind Erza’s neck and back, worn over her bare chest, and thus revealing much of her breasts’ sides, paired with dark panties, exposing much of her buttocks, and long stockings, reaching up to the middle parts of her thighs. There are no shoes, and Erza’s head is adorned by a maid hat. The only visible armored parts are the gauntlets, which extend up to the middle parts of Erza’s biceps, where ribbons are tied around her arms, and sport heart-shaped elbow guards. The armor comes equipped with a simple sword which bears a writing on the blade, this being "Come on", plus an unseen word starting with "b''". The armor's effects, if any, are unknown. ' ''': It's breastplate is fairly plain, with the waistguard attached to it being similar to the one in Erza’s second Heart Kreuz Armor, composed of simply two hanging plates, paired with a ruffled cloth sprouting from under it over some chainmail; all of which surmount a long skirt, reaching down to Erza’s knees and covering the rather featureless greaves. The gauntlets, covering the entirety of her arms, are similarly unadorned, with only her pauldrons, composed of overlapping plates, having some decorations over the upper plates, taking the form of wings. On the other hand, the long spear which comes with the armor sports intricate decorations on the shaft and the massive head, together with a flag bearing Fairy Tail’s symbol, plus what looks like a laurel wreath, tied to it by two slim ribbons. The anime design of this armor differs from the manga. Erza was seen donning this armor in order to bid farewell to her friends from the before their departure. Category:Holder Magic Category:Magic and Abilities